User talk:Reviewportal77
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Will It Blend? Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan hi Hi Glad to help out. I doubt I'll be doing much contributing here, but it was fun and amusing. Good luck! Thanks for editing the Literature wikia! See ya' around. -- CocoaZen 23:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'll only edit your wiki once OK John luves CHOWDER man!! 18:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can u make me an admin here please CHOWDER2000 (Puffles Wiki Founder) 12:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for making me an admin CHOWDER2000 (Puffles Wiki Founder) 11:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello. :) Greetings human. I would be pleased to help you if you help me. Well, tell me when to start, and what to look for. See ya around. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me an admin? I can help more that way. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 19:31, November 13, 2011 (UTC) All right, I'm in.Cyclone10Talk 00:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ok i will work for ur wiki if u would edit mine daily the super mario news wiki! Niktext 12:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi. Can you please go to my Wiki and participate in the "Polls" section please? Oh, and want our Wikis to be affiliates? I mean... I mean for YOU to come to MY Wiki, and GO TO the POLLS SECTION and participate on the little POLLS, you know, "Which is your favorite Main Hero?" Please :) AND, if you want Will It Blend? Wiki and 493Titanollante Wiki to be Affiliates, you know, FRIENDS. That is what I mean ^-^ Have a nice day! Err... I mean afternoon... or night... whatever... Sorry Sorry, but that is just too much. Too many complicated codes, which need to be put in by hand. Plus, little 100% square pictures, and horribly obscure templates, and maybe even new templates need to be created. Sorry, but it is possible to do something simple, or simpler, like my wiki's main page. So, what do you say? Link colours Will you please change the colour of links to a colour that isn't yellow? It's very difficult to read. ~ty 20:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Please :( I request you to put actual fanwork. Things you make up. You have recently creating real things like "Hand", "Batman" and "Fire". There is no limit to "imagination". Thank You :) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) "She"? O_o I suggest you take a look at this articleand look at how he ''is reffered. After all, I am the same thing as ''him. Hi form niktext You havnt been on my wiki latley how are tou doing though? Niktext 11:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I will edit on here too! Bill9929 (talk) 18:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hi Reviewprotal, I just wondered if you edited my Wiki any more? I know I had to block you but I hope that means we're not enemies or anything now. I updated all of the policies on the Wiki so have a read through those and if you feel like coming back I could really do with some help again. We are now official friends with the Angry Birds Wiki, Plants Vs Zombies Wiki and Mega Jump Wiki. Thanks, Sam1207 17:53, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. How can I help? :) I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 03:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Err-- What I meant was-- What can I do to help this Wiki? Like, add articles about things not present in this Wiki but are supposed to be by watching the Will It Blend? Videos on YouTube? Or adding Pictures? :( I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 16:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... But I can't edit on that wiki for false advertising. By that, I mean it says: "The Best FPS Games" and those are retarded games, and the REAL Best FPS games, the TimeSplitters Series, are not in there. >:( Basically, What I'm saying is, I CAN'T edit on a Wiki that claims that something retarded or stupid to me, is "One of the 'Best'" of it's kind or something like that. Sorry, but it is simply impossible for me to go there. I'mTitanollante... Roar to me and I'll roar back. 01:17, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Tips and Questions This wiki's main page looks great, but I have a tip for you for the wiki background: Remove the tick from the box: tile. Also, if you manage to contribute to Isle of Tune Wiki 50 times, I can give you administrator rights--Sam Wang 12:07, January 14, 2012